The Ring of Destiny
by Rylee Wyatt
Summary: In this epic tale, two normal teenage girls (avid Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus fans) get sucked into a world they had only ever dreamed they would be a part of. It all starts when they open Rylee's computer and get trapped in it. They find the world only books ever had, and discover they're demigods. But what happens when a prophecy is announced concerning them? NaNo 2013 WC 30k
1. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

**A/N: So this is a fanfiction for NaNoWriMo 2013. Yes, I am a cheater, but only because I had the idea and it just kept coming and coming and coming...**

**Well, anyways, I hope you like it. Please review and tell me how it is. Any suggestions I am completely open to. Sorry it's short...I don't have them set as chapters as of now, I'm just typing it up. I promise, however, that every chapter will be at least 1,000 words.**

**~Rylee**

* * *

**The Ring of Destiny**

By: Rylee Wyatt

* * *

**Real Life: Aly Jackson & I are sixteen and obsessed with Percy Jackson & the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus by Rick Riordan.**

**Heroes of Olympus: After the Giant War/Heroes of Olympus series.**

**Word count: 1,192**

* * *

**Chapter I – Welcome to Camp Half-Blood**

Rylee Wyatt got home and collapsed on her bed. It was nearly six, and a Monday. After school she worked at the youth center checking kids in. She barely did anything; just sat there, typing numbers into the computer for the first ten minutes of her time, and then reading for the next two hours. Some people would think this was good, but she got _so bored._

After nearly suffocating herself on her pillow, Rylee got up and turned on here computer. She logged onto Tumblr and lost herself in the never ending pictures, fandom obsessing, and cheesy internet jokes. Her type of place.

Her cell vibrated, and she checked it. The message was from Aly Jackson, her best friend that lived across the country from her. They talked about meaningless stuff, and then Aly said she was coming to Texas for no reason. Rylee told her she could stay with them, and they started making plans for random things to do.

* * *

Two weeks later, Aly got there. Immediately she moved into the guest room, and Rylee drove her around the city. For the next few days of fall break they had a good time.

Until they logged onto Rylee's computer.

A thing about Rylee: She loves Percy Jackson fanfics. Mostly Percabeth, some Paul and Sally, the normal stuff. She never liked writing fanfics, but was alright when she did crossovers. She was currently reading a major crossover, trying to gain some inspiration.

So, when Rylee logged onto her computer to check on her email when Aly was getting snacks, the fanfic popped up. Her computer, however, was frozen.

Weird, she thought. She wiggled the mouse, but nothing happened. She then gave an exasperated sigh and moved to close the laptop lid, but she discovered she couldn't. Now Rylee was frustrated. She tried to get up, but couldn't do that either. Nor could she talk. Before she could think of a plan, she was sucked into the computer.

Aly walked into Rylee's room with popcorn, pretzel M&Ms, and chips. She was confused when she didn't see Rylee.

"Rylee?" She called tentatively. When there was no reply, she sighed, but the snacks on the bed, and turned to go look upstairs for her friend. Before she walked out of the room, however, she faintly heard her name being called from the room. She turned around and marched back into the room.

"This is _not_ funny, Rylee! I hate practical jokes." Aly looked in the closet and under the bed, but to no avail. Still hearing the noise, she slowly walked around the room, still calling for her missing friend. When she got near the laptop, she heard a small voice calling her name.

The screen was blank, but the noise was definitely coming from it. She wiggled the mouse and a blank white screen popped up, with an addition.

Rylee was there, banging on the screen, yelling at Aly. Aly rolled her eyes. New practical joke, for sure. She went to shut the lid, but as soon as she did, she heard the world's largest sucking sound.

* * *

Rylee saw Aly get sucked into the computer and end up next to her, knocked out. Great, she thought, now we're both in the endless white world. In front of her was a black window; a sign the computer screen went black again.

She nudged Aly with her foot. The other girl woke up, squinting her eyes. "Gods, it's so bright."

"Eh, sorry." Rylee helped her up. "I keep the laptop on full brightness." Both of them looked around.

"What just happened?"

Rylee shrugged. "I have no idea. But I am internally freaking out." She went up and banged on the black window again, Aly coming up next to her, putting her hand against the black square.

"So…" Her voice shook. "We're _inside_ your computer?"

Rylee grimaced. "I don't know. But we have to get out." Both of them continued banging on the window for a few more minutes. Suddenly, a huge groaning noise filled the air. Aly and Rylee were forced to cover their ears with their hands. Then, the floor started tipping forward. They landed on the black window, lying on top of it.

Aly banged her elbow, and Rylee nearly lost her glasses. When it was done, they sat up.

"Yeah, we have to get out of here!" Aly banged her foot on the window several times, not even making a dent in it.

Rylee was looking around, searching for _anything _in the white world that could help them. That's when she saw the green spot over to their left.

"Aly, calm down. What's that?" She pointed towards the green spot, which, to them, was no bigger than a dime.

"Um…not white. I say we go!"

They both stood and started towards the green spot.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they stopped in front of the green hole.

It turned out to be a green forest of pine trees, with a small creek running through it. A squirrel ran up a tree and disappeared. The girls looked at each other.

"Um," Rylee started. "Should we go?"

"Better than this place." Aly reasoned, and stepped through, with Rylee right behind her.

Immediately they are hit with the smell of pine needles and fresh air, and the warm air and a slight, cool breeze. The creek gurgled and birds chirped.

"Wow," Rylee said. Aly just nodded wordlessly.

A few seconds later, she suddenly burst out, "How in the name of Apollo's holy cows is this IN YOUR COMPUTER?"

Before Rylee could answer, they heard yelling and a lot of clanking metal. Out of the trees burst at least 20 kids in full battle armor, with swords and shields. Aly and Rylee screamed and ducked behind a large tree as the group passed them.

After they passed, Aly looked out and saw one person left behind. She had taken off her helmet to reveal curly blonde hair and grey eyes.

Aly smacked Rylee's arm several times. "Rylee…" She hissed. Rylee peeked out.

"That isn't…"

"I think it is."

"But _how_…"

The mystery girl walked up to the tree. "You can come out. Who are you?"

Aly and Rylee cautiously stepped out from behind the tree.

"Um…" Rylee cleared her throat. "I'm Rylee, and this is Aly. Uh, where are we?"

The blonde gazed at them critically. "You're in Camp Half Blood in New York, in the middle of a monster hunt. You didn't know? How did you get here?"

When neither of them said anything, Rylee nudged Aly.

"Well…I don't remember…"

Rylee mentally face palmed, but said, "I don't remember either. What's your name?"

She still looked at them suspiciously, but said, "Annabeth. I'll take you to camp. Follow me."

They nodded and followed her, but as soon as her back was turned they both faced each other and silently squealed.

* * *

**A/N: Suggestions are welcome. :D Have a great week/weekend!**

**~Rylee**


	2. Unclaimed

**A/N: Thanks for all of you that read and reviewed chapter 1! Now response to some reviews:**

**koryandrs: **Well, it's a weird story, actually. Aly and I haven't actually seen each other in over 2 years. I tend to make up stories about us, and it's almost become a tradition. I don't actually act like Rylee nor does my friend actually act like Aly. They're more "alter egos" as I usually say. It's just fun to put my own characters into a story that are based off of her and I. And thanks!

**Percystar of HyruleClan: **Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too!

**Did I mention that this is my NaNoWriMo for this year? I know it's early, but I have to get the story out as fast as it's coming!**

**~Rylee**

* * *

**Total Word Count: 3,030**

**Chapter Word Count: 1,838**

**Chapter 2 – Unclaimed**

As they were walking through Camp Half-Blood, they absorbed and fangirled over everything in sight, excitedly whispering and pointing out things and people.

When they got to the big House, they followed Annabeth inside. By this time she had dropped her armor off at the Athena cabin, but still had her knife strapped to her arm and her Yankees cap in her back pocket.

"Sit," She instructed them when they got to the council room, and then she left. Argus came in.

"Hi!" Rylee said cheerfully. "How are you?"

He looked confused, but he gave her two thumbs up.

Rylee and Aly quietly talked about what all they had seen until Annabeth came back in with a man with a brown beard and smile lines, but old eyes that had seen everything.

"Chiron!" Aly said, then froze, horrified. Chiron just rolled up to the table and Annabeth sat across from them, still trying to figure them out. Chiron, however, ignored the outburst.

"So…Rylee and Aly, is it? You don't know how you got here?"

Both of them shook their heads. "Nope." Rylee said.

"Interesting. Unfortunately our orientation video was stolen by the Hermes cabin. Would you mind catching them up, Annabeth?"

"Nope," She stood up. "Let's give you the grand tour."

* * *

During the tour, Annabeth gave them the "you are demigods" speech. They nodded and tried not to drool over anything.

When the tour was over, Annabeth led them up to a large building directly opposite but quite a way away from the Zeus and Hera cabins. It was a normal looking log cabin with two floors and large windows with curtains over them, most open at the time. Over the doorway was a plaque with dozens of symbols, many Rylee and Aly recognized as symbols of each of the gods.

They stepped into a commons area. It had couches, a tv, and a snack bar. Stairs on the right led upstairs, and a large door on the left had "3-12" on it. A young teenager sat on a couch, flipping through channels. Other than that, it was quiet.

Annabeth turned to them. "It's strange you haven't been claimed yet. Anyway, it should be quick. This is the unclaimed and current demigod legacy cabin, of which we only have a couple. Your rooms will be upstairs. Any questions?" When they shook their heads Annabeth said, "Dinner's in about 15 or so minutes. The head counselors will call you out. Josh is in there," She pointed towards the door on their left. "Adalia is upstairs. She'll get you clothes and bedding. You can move into another cabin as soon as you are claimed by your godly parent." Annabeth seemed unnerved by their calm reactions that seemed to hold a certain amount of excitement, as well. "I have to go." She waved and went out the door.

The boy on the couch turned to face them. He looked around 13.

"Hi," He said tiredly. "I'm Darren." He had pale skin and brown hair that went past his ears.

Aly smiled. "I'm Aly, and this is Rylee."

"Nice to-" Darren yawns, causing Rylee and Aly to stifle yawns. "Nice to meet you." He turned back to the TV. The girls looked at each other and Rylee shrugged. They turned and went upstairs.

* * *

At the top of the stairs was a door in front of them that said "13-18" at the top, and another on the left with "19+" on it. The two girls opened the first door and stepped inside.

The first couch and TV was occupied by an older girl with blue hair and a 15 or 16 year old girl. The other had an African-American boy who looked to be about 14. All three of them turned to face the door as they walked in. The blue haired girl stood up.

"Hello!" She said cheerily as she came over and shook their hands. "I'm Adalia and I'm one of the head counselors in this cabin. That," She pointed to the other girl. "Is Hayden, and he," She pointed to the boy. "Is Landon. What're your names?"

"Rylee."

"I'm Aly."

Adalia smiled bigger. "Great! Let's get you bunks and stuff!" They followed her to the "girl" door on the left hand wall of the room and went in.

"The boys are sooooo lucky." Adalia said. "They only have two in their room! But it's okay, we can each have our own bunk bed."

The room had six bunks in it, two on the far side of the room messy with blankets and clothes. One was much more organized than the other.

"Two bunk beds share each dresser, so if the room was full we would each get a drawer, but we can each have two drawers or more if you want to use others around you." Aly and Rylee chose beds across from Adalia and Hayden. Adalia tossed them sleeping bags and pillows from the closet and two shirts each with the Camp Half-Blood logo on it. "I'll let you get settled in." She said and left, closing the door.

They were both silent for a minute or two, but finally Rylee medium-quietly burst out, "Oh my GODS! Is this real?"

"I don't know." Aly answered carefully. "But…what if they find out we're not half-bloods?" She smoothed down her sleeping bag. Rylee was laying on hers, staring at the bunk above her.

"Well, that can also raise the interesting point of how are we NOT GOING TO DIE?" She sat up. "Because we can't fight. I can barely cut an apple without help. And how are we going to get back? I can't miss any school!"

"Calm down. Maybe we're here for a reason. We just don't know why…or how yet."

Rylee sighed and flopped back on her bed, and Aly sat down on hers. "I hope so." They sat for a couple of minutes enjoying the silence, and then heard Adalia announcing dinner. They went out to the TV room to meet up with the others.

Adalia went over to them as they stepped out of the door. "So, we go to dinner in the pavilion with our cabin and sit at our cabin's table." She explained as the others went downstairs. "We offer a…well, offering…to the gods first. Good?"

"Yep," Aly said, and Rylee flashed a thumbs up. Adalia led them downstairs.

* * *

In the common room there was the two teens from upstairs and the TV boy from earlier, Darren. There were also new faces: A 15 year old who was probably Josh, and two little kids. They looked like brother and sister, around eight or nine years of age. They introduced themselves cutely as Kaylee and Kaleb, and Josh shook Rylee and Aly's hands. "I'm the lucky guy that gets to look over the little kids."

Kaleb huffed. "We're _not_ little kids, Josh."

Kaylee nodded in agreement. "That's right. We're big kids 'cuz you said-"

Josh interrupted them while rolling his eyes. "Come on, you two. Food time."

They both exclaimed enthusiastically and ran out the door, Josh quickly following behind them, and the other six trailing behind.

* * *

About half way to the pavilion they all gathered in a group, not bothering to get into lines like all of the other cabins around them were doing. Aly and Rylee trailed slightly behind the group, looking at all the new faces.

"Aly look!" Rylee hissed, pointing. Near the Hera cabin was a tall boy with messy black hair and was walking next to and smiling at Annabeth. Neither of them could really contain their excitement, but luckily nobody saw them at the back.

Their table at the dining pavilion was near the bronze brazier with the perfect flames. Chiron, in horse form, walked up. "Campers! Happy Saturday. Today we have two new campers: Rylee Wyatt and Aly Jackson." There were claps and glances in their direction. "Also," Chiron continued. "We are missing several water bottles from the camp store." He glanced at the table that could only be the Hermes cabin. "If anybody has any information, please notify me." He raised his goblet. "To the gods!" The camp echoed him.

Aly and Rylee looked down to discover food on their plates, put there by the dryads that were still walking around, handing out food. They had been too mesmerized with Chiron that they missed it. Their cabin walked up to scrape their parts to the gods, and went to sit back down.

Rylee had a cheeseburger and a salad with a lot of tomatoes and ranch. Aly had a Mac and cheese bowl and French fries. "This…is _so good_." Aly commented, scooping up another huge spoonful of Mac and cheese. Rylee nodded in agreement, her mouth full.

"So, where did you guys come from?" Landon asked. "I'm from Kansas."

"I'm from Cali-" Aly started to say, but was interrupted by Adalia.

"Oooooo, where from? I'm from San Diego!"

"No…" Aly said slowly. "Victorville."

Adalia looked disappointed. "Well darn. Victorville's nothing special."

Aly looked slightly insulted while Rylee unsuccessfully suppressed a laugh. "At least she didn't live in Fort Irwin." Aly shrugged, grinning, but the older girl looked confused.

"Where?"

Now both Rylee and Aly laughed. "Exactly!"

"So you came from Fort…Irwin?" Darren asked Rylee.

"Well, what do you mean by 'where you came from'? My dad's in the military…I've lived a lot of places." Rylee skewered some tomatoes onto her fork and started eating them.

"Um, I guess where you live now."

"Fort Sam Houston, Texas. It's in the middle of San Antonio." She paused. "So, are you guys legacies or unclaimed?"

"All of the older kids are unclaimed except Darren." Landon explained. "He's a legacy of Morpheus and Nike. Then Kaylee and Kaleb are legacies of Iris."

They looked at Darren, who did in fact still look as tired as when the girls first met him at the cabin. The little kids were talking animatedly to Josh, who smiled and joked with them.

"I thought all demigods were supposed to be claimed by 13." Aly said.

Adalia nodded. "I know right! But sometimes they still forget. None of us have been at the camp for more than a month except for Darren and the twins."

"Yeah, they usually move out within a few weeks. We had one go to Hebe the other day."

Rylee looked around the tables. She saw people that could have been Leo, Piper, Travis, or Connor. She also saw Percy and Annabeth at their respective tables, Percy alone and Annabeth with a whole group of tough grey-eyed teens.

After more chatting and joking around, Chiron banged one of his hooves onto the ground.

"To campfire!" He announced, and they all got up and went in a large, talkative blob. Their cabin was in the first row, squished up against the Apollo cabin. They sang songs with the bright green flames and roasted marshmallows, forgetting the strangeness and the bad feelings for awhile.

Both of them fell into their beds, exhausted.

* * *

**A/N: I don't like the end to this chappie...but whatever. The main plot is coming up soon, and you'll get to read bad poetry by yours truly! *spoiler alert* **

**I don't think it's in the next chapter though. But a note on how I'm writing this currently: I'm typing it on my Nook, which has FliqNotes, a program you can type into. I just type up whatever I can think of in that time, usually at work, so it doesn't have chapter breaks or anything. So sorry if it sounds choppy or weird right now; I will eventually fix that.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Rylee**


End file.
